Our Girl
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in a relationship with the same girl. Drabbles of their time together. Smut
1. Chapter 1

Lea couldn't remember how their relationship had turned out like this, she wasn't complaining she just couldn't figure out how she ended up in this odd relationship. Waking up to pressure on his stomach and chest she opened her eyes slowly to see Bucky's metal arm over her chest and Steve's muscular arm over her stomach as the two were curled up next to her. Sitting up slightly she watched as their arms fell from her body softly causing them to stir in their sleep. Sitting again the head board she took a breath not quite used to this situation yet.

She had met Steve and Bucky when they both came into her flower shop one day. The three spoke for what seemed like hours and they would come in separately everyday throughout the week. It became awkward when both asked her out for coffee. She didn't know what to say yes so ended up declining she had no intention of ruining their friendship. Soon they both came in together and asked her to have coffee with the both of them. She had accepted unaware that this date with the two men would open a whole new world she didn't know anything about.

"Hmm..." Bucky murmured as he slowly opened his eyes looking over at the girl with a smile "Lee you ok?" he asked as he slowly sat up looking at the clock next to the bed "It's six am." He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at her his voice full of worry.

"Do you hate me?" she asked not meeting his gaze

"Of course not. Why would I?" he asked sitting up

"Because of this." She motioned to herself, Steve and Bucky.

"Steve and I made the decision to ..." he stopped for a moment "Share you." He smiled

"Do you wish you didn't have to?"

"I would never ask you to make that decision. You love us and we love you. It doesn't matter that people may see it as odd."

Lea just nodded in response as she smiled weakly at Bucky.

Bucky smirked as he moved himself down the bed his head resting in her lap.

"Buck what are..." she was cut off as Bucky moved her underwear to the side and ran his tongue against her pussy. Putting her hand over her mouth she moaned as she looked to her side seeing Steve asleep next to her "Buck...Steve." she whispered as she tried to stifle her moan

"don't wake him up then." Bucky winked as he returned his tongue circling her clit as she shook slightly.

Biting her hand she was struggling to stop herself from moaning as Bucky pushed a cold metal finger inside of her ever so slowly making her squirm before he added a second. His tongue never leaving her clit, she took a fist full of his hair in her hand as she used her other hand to cover her mouth once more as a small moan escaped.

Bucky began to increase his speed with his tongue and began moving his fingers slowly in and out of her causing her to buck her hips slightly trying to make him move his fingers faster.

Bucky moaned against her clit causing her to shiver at the sensation. Feeling her clit swell he smirked against her as he increased both the speed of his tongue and the speed of his fingers as he curled them inside her slightly as she moaned. Feeling her clit throb in his mouth and her pussy clamp and pulse around his metal fingers he couldn't help but bask in the loud moans that escaped her mouth as she tried to push him off and cover her mouth.

Steve woke up to the sound of Lea moaning looking up he saw her flushed face a hand trying to cover her mouth, he followed her other arm watching as she tried to push Bucky's face away as she moaned. Bucky pulled away slowly, Steve watched as Bucky removed his fingers slowly a string of cum connecting them for a while before it fell. Bucky looked at Lea with a smirk as he motioned his head to Steve. Lea looked over as she tried to catch her breath as she saw Steve staring at her body his face flushed.

"Steve!" she stuttered as she tried to cover her body only to moan as her legs rubbed against each other.

"I'm going to shower." Bucky smirked as he left the girl panting and trying to say something to Steve.

Steve was still staring Lea pulled him into a kiss causing him to moan as her tongue entered his mouth.

"Steve I can explain." She whispered against his lips

"You don't have to. You can do stuff with Bucky even if I'm around. I'm sorry you feel like you can't."

"But we did it while you were asleep... doesn't that bother you... while your right next to us?" she stuttered as she blushed

"I...I ... Er...m." He stuttered as his face reddened

"You liked it?" Lea asked slightly surprised unlike Bucky Steve was reserved. He didn't talk about sex or anything to do with it very often and he still looked to Lea for approval when they were getting into sex. Steve just nodded in return before turning away.

Grabbing his face she made him face him, he was a little surprised by the sudden movement she kissed him passionately her tongue exploring his cavern as she got on top of him sitting just above his member on his torso as she moaned into his mouth.

Before he could object or say anything Lea took his member in her hand and slid him inside her causing his eyes to open in surprise as her lips left his. She couldn't help but blush slightly, she had never been so bold as to go on top with either Steve or Bucky before, this was a first for her but she was so aroused by Steve being turned on by Bucky pleasing her she couldn't help it.

Rocking her hips she moaned as she felt his member deep inside of her. Placing her hands on his chest she began to move her body off him slightly before pushing herself back down on to his member. Watching his face made her moan as she carried on as he moaned beneath her. Steve noticed she was slowing down and getting tired. He wasn't sure what to do he didn't want to make her feel bad by taking over. He pulled her down gently into a kiss as he began to thrust upwards starting off slowly before increasing his speed.

Steve was not rough like Bucky he was afraid of hurting Lea he never lost control in sex and would be just rough enough without causing any pain. Bucky on the other hand was very rough. He knew Lea's limits and would never cross them, but unlike Steve, Bucky liked to be in control and give Lea little say, of course he would never force anything on her and all three had a safe word they would use if they needed to stop for whatever reason.

Lea moaned as Steve thrust up inside of her, Lea slowly matched his thrusts and moaned as she reached her limit her body falling on Steve's chest as she moaned his name. Steve captured her lips as he thrust up quickly increasing his speed as he moaned. With one last thrust he released himself inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her body as he moaned into her ear.

The two didn't move for a while until Bucky came into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Somehow I feel cheated." He smirked as he looked at the two.

Lea slowly got off Steve as she rolled next to him snuggling up to his side her eyes slowly closing "Later Buck." She murmured as she fell asleep in Steve's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had slowly started to change since that morning. Before she would have sex with Bucky or Steve when the other was not in the house but now she was having sex with Bucky while Steve was in the house. It seemed to only be Bucky who was comfortable enough to sleep with her while Steve was somewhere else in the house. Steve would not initiate or go along with her advances while Bucky was somewhere in the house. Lea wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, she didn't want Steve to think she liked Bucky more or enjoyed sex with him more. She was unsure how to broach the subject. It was different with Bucky she knew where she stood and would do anything Bucky wanted he had that hold on her and she liked it, a lot. But with Steve he was reserved and didn't like talking about sex and it was hard for Lea to bring it up as she too didn't like talking about it, talk about sex made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why but it was hard for her to talk about, even when Bucky would talk during sex she was unsure what to say, although Bucky had ways of making her talk and she wasn't complaining at all. It was hard with Steve and she couldn't help but feel he was currently angry at her and Bucky, as of late Bucky hadn't been out of the house so Steve hadn't tried anything with Lea in a while and she was starting to feel lonely and wanted nothing more than to have sex with Steve.

Walking out of the kitchen she passed Steve sitting there on the sofa watching something on TV which made him laugh on occasion. As she began to approach the taller man as he smiled up at her, out of know where Bucky appeared taking her hand and pulling her out of the room, leaving Steve to sigh and turn back to the TV turning up the volume as he did.

"Buck what are you doing?" She shouted a little louder than expected taking Bucky by surprise

"You." He smirked as he crashed his lips on hers.

"No Buck!" she shouted as she tried to push him off as his hands roamed under her clothes. Kissing her neck he smirked at her attempts to rid herself of his hands.

"You really want me to stop?" he whispered as he bit down on her ear causing a moan to escape her mouth. Licking her lobe slightly he smirked as he quickly rid her of the oversized t-shirt which belonged to Steve. Caressing her body he smiled as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra he took her breasts in his hands as he bit down on her neck trailing kisses and teeth along her neck to her collar bone watching as her body shivered and she moaned as her head dropped back. His metal hand leaving her breasts trailing his cold fingers down her body taking in her moans as he reached her groin. Letting his fingers linger in her hair before venturing further down, brushing past her clit he relished in her moans before a finger slipped inside of her causing her to moan "Buck.." she trailed off as her eyes closed once more.

Bucky smirked as he removed his finger causing her to look at him in confusion. "Lay that way on the bed" he commanded as he motioned for her to lie on her back long ways with her head over the edge of the bed. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she wondered what Bucky had planned for her.

Straddling her as she moaned at the pressure on her stomach he smiled as he took her breast into his mouth while fondling the other roughly. Letting the breast pop out of his mouth he spoke "Steve's a shroud right?" he laughed as he said it loudly

"Buck be quite!" she motioned trying to cover his mouth knowing he was going to say more

"Come on. He hasn't pleased you in months and you're getting annoyed, even with you trying to seduce him he still won't please you." His voice still as loud as before as his hand reached behind him to rub her clit slowly.

"Bu...Buck!" she wriggled at the sensation Bucky pinning her hands under his knees so she couldn't move.

"I guess it's a good thing I've been pleasing you then." He smirked as he freed her arms.

Pushing her legs apart he kissed her quickly before pushing himself inside her roughly and at some speed causing her to moan and try cover her mouth, Bucky quickly grabbed her arms stopping her.

"I'm sick of not hearing you lately. Let me hear you!" he stated in a commanding tone that sent shivers down Lea's body "Lee, let me hear you!" he commanded again as he thrust inside her as she tried to bit her lip in attempts to muffle her moans.

Steve had gotten up to get a drink not feeling great about having to hear Bucky having sex with Lea like usual, every day the two would have sex and Steve was starting to feel as if Lea preferred Bucky. Getting up he heard his name feeling curious as it didn't sound like they were having sex only talking about him.

He heard his name and Lea tell Bucky to be quite in a hushed voice, standing to the side of the door frame he saw Bucky straddling Lea and then what he heard next surprised him "Come on. He hasn't pleased you in months and you're getting annoyed, even with you trying to seduce him he still won't please you." Bucky stated loudly.

Letting the words sink in, he was brought back to reality when he heard Lea moaning. He knew he shouldn't watch that would be wrong and not normal, he couldn't help himself he peered around the door frame and his face reddened as he watched Lea laying with her head off the edge of the bed with Bucky pounding her pussy hard and fast holding her hands on her chest as he did, stopping her from quieting herself.

Steve couldn't help it, it had been weeks. Pulling his shorts down slightly he let his member bounce free. Touching it caused a moan to escape his mouth, stroking it slowly at the sight in front of him he moaned quietly aware that it would be bad if he was caught. Watching her face full of pleasure he couldn't help himself his body moved seemingly by its self.

Walking into the room his shorts falling to his ankles he looked at Lea's surprised face her mouth open to say something. Before she could speak Steve filled her mouth with his member stifling all speech.

Bucky just smirked and carried on thrusting. He thrust harder than before causing Lea's body to move and take more of Steve in her mouth, the two moaned at the sensation as Steve began to thrust causing Lea to moan around his member hungrily.

Buck's Hands moved to her thighs as he dug his fingertips in roughly to the soft pale skin of his lover. Her blond hair dangling over the bed as Steve thrust quickly into her mouth forcing her to take his whole length causing her eyes to water at the length before he removed it only to force it back in, all the way to the back of her throat.

Bucky's pace quickened at the sight and the moans escaping his lovers mouth as her body twitched, he knew she was at her limit and was going to orgasm any second now. Thrusting hard he matched Steve's thrusts with every thrust she was forced to take Steve deeper. Not being able to take It anymore she began to wriggle as she moaned loudly around Steve's member causing him to moan in return as she tried to wriggle out of the men's hold.

Bucky smirked and continued to thrust as she wriggled beneath him, noticing her arms were going for Steve most likely to try get him to stop as she was sensitive, he grabbed her hands in his metal one and held them to her chest once more shaking his head at her in disapproval.

The two men thrust deep inside their chosen holes moaning as they both felt them self getting close. Bucky was the first to moan out Lea's name as he released himself deep inside of her, revelling in the sight of her mouth currently being fucked by another man. Steve couldn't hold it anymore as he forced his member so deep into her mouth as he released himself down her throat watching as she swallowed with his member still in her mouth.

Lea coughed as she sat up watching as Bucky slowly slid out of her. She looked at the two men rather excited and aroused by the current event. She looked at Steve who was still rock hard, smirking to herself she devoured his member once more as she sat on her knees in front of him on the bed. Steve gasped still sensitive as her tongue roamed up, down and around his shaft before she took him inside her once more, bobbing her head quickly up and down as she moaned looking up at him and catching his lust filled gaze.

Pushing her roughly down on the bed, he didn't care that Bucky was currently sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her legs up before pushing himself in her used pussy. Lea moaned as she could feel Steve's member moving inside her along with Bucky's come. Steve thrust slowly inside her moaning at the feeling of being inside her, he had missed this.

Bucky took no time in getting involved he pushed his semi hard member inside her mouth as she moaned, he was still sensitive and moaned as her tongue danced around his cock as he became rock hard once again and he started thrusting quickly. He knew he wouldn't last very long being as sensitive as he was. He watched as Steve's member filled her up in attempts to plug the semen which was leaking out slightly.

The two men thrust enjoying using their lover's body. Lea began to wriggle and both men knew she was going to come any second as she moaned around Bucky's member. Bucky took his member quickly from her mouth as Steve increased his speed hitting her deep inside. Lea moaned loudly as she reach orgasm grabbing onto Steve's arms her nails digging in slightly before her arms fell. Bucky stroked his member quickly before releasing himself on Lea's face with a loud moan as Steve followed in suit releasing himself inside her, mixing his come with Bucky's in the process before slowly sliding out of her causing her to wriggle and push her thighs together and moan softly.

Both men were panting as they watched their used lover, Bucky picked up a discarded shirt , taking a look at Lea's face he moan inwardly as he proceeded to wipe her face with the shirt in his hand. Her left eye was shut and she moaned when she tried to open it.

"Buck! You got it in my eye!" she stated not sounding very happy.

Bucky laughed before he smiled kissing her forehead "Sorry about that."

Steve was suddenly aware of what had just taken place and was just about to leave, his shorts still around his ankles.

"Steve!" she smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Lay with me." She tugged his arm a little annoyed, she was trying really hard to pull him down and he didn't even flinch.

Bucky looked at Steve with a 'go on' look as he motioned with his head for Steve to lay with her.

"I'm going to wash up." Bucky stated as he left the room leaving the two alone.

"Steve, please?" she begged as she sat up again trying to tug him down.

He sat beside her still holding her hand "Is this ok?" Steve asked not looking at her with a blush on his face.

"This meaning you me and Bucky?" she asked wanting to confirm what he meant.

"Yeah. I mean I love you. More than anything, I just..." he stammered

"Don't see us as socially acceptable. You're afraid to tell people you're with me as Bucky is so open about me and him. You're afraid how people will see that once you say you are with me too?" she asked softly as she turned his face towards her placing a kiss on his nose as she pulled away with a smile. "I understand if you don't want to tell people. I love you Steve. I won't push you. Although I would like people to know I am yours, not just Bucky's. If you're not comfortable with that it's fine, really it is Steve. Just please don't shut me out talk to me. Or talk to Bucky." She kissed his cheek before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. This is just a lot to get my head around. Bucky seems to be adjusting better than me. I guess he understands more about this era than me, or he just doesn't care what people think." Steve laughed as he held her hand a little tighter.

"I never chose to fall for both of you, it happened and I couldn't be happier. I want you to be happy to Steve. If I don't make you happy then..." she was cut off by his lips against hers.

"Don't even say it. You always make me happy. Just seeing you makes me happy, hearing your voice, knowing you love me. I guess I'm just learning and I'm sorry if it takes me time."

Lea just smiled as she kissed him, letting him softly push her down on the bed and onto his chest. After a few moments Bucky came in getting on the other side of the bed he put his arm around Lea's torso avoiding Steve's own arm as he did so. The three lay snuggled together as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed and Steve was finally ok with Bucky being in the house when he and Lea were having sex, he was even fine with Bucky being involved at times. Bucky had been trying to get Steve to do something with Lea that he wasn't sure about or even heard much about until Bucky showed him a video on the internet of what he wanted them to do with Lea. Steve was unsure and didn't really like looking at 'porn' only Lea could excite him and he just felt awkward watching someone's daughter get fucked by men.

Although unsure he had let Bucky explain how things would go.

"And Lea will like this?" Steve asked confused about how Lea would feel

"Lee will love it Steve" Bucky smirked as he thought about the girl. "Don't worry." He added as he tapped Steve on the shoulder as he walked away.

That night as Lea slept she had no idea what she was in store for her, she awoke to her hands being restrained against the head board. Waking up she started to panic as she noticed it was still pitch black. As she felt lips on hers she noticed she was blind folded.

"Buck! What are you doing." She growled as she tried to free her arms

"Just relax Lea." Steve stated softly as his lips touched hers for a deep kiss as his tongue explored her cavern hungrily. She felt another pair of hands touching her legs, one warm and one cold she knew it was Bucky. She couldn't help but moan in excitement the two rarely did things to her together and when they did she was every bit aroused and willing.

Feeling Bucky's cold finger ghost around her pussy she moaned into Steve's mouth causing him to shudder. Using her own wetness Bucky trailed his finger further down before reaching her bum. She gasped but was unable to move due to her restrained hands and Steve kissing her. Kicking her legs Bucky began to get annoyed as he pushed the finger in roughly. "If you don't stop kicking me I won't be nice!" He said sternly and Lea stopped squirming immediately. Moving his finger slowly in and out of her he smirked as he watched Steve snake his arm back to play with her clit and slid into her pussy before returning to her clit, kneading her breast with his other hand his lips never leaving hers.

Adding another finger slowly Lea moaned at the sensation before Bucky slowly added another moving his fingers deep inside her, in and out slowly as she moaned into Steve's mouth. Bucky took his fingers out and Steve removed his fingers and moved away from Lea. Lea was left on the bed wondering what was going to happen. She squirmed thinking they were just going to leave her there.

Bucky picked her up slightly moving himself so he was against the head board with ELea sitting just in front of his open legs. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted and was about to shout when she felt a member at each entrance but was silenced by Steve's mouth once more as they slide inside their chosen holes slowly. Steve and Bucky both moaned as they felt her fullness. Both men held on to her legs as they lifted her up and down on top of them moaning at each movement.

Both men were shocked when Lea moaned loudly moving her face away from Steve's as she panted and squired ontop of them as both her wholes tightened and throbbed around them causing both men to moan.

"Someone is enjoying this too much." Bucky snarled as he bit her neck sucking it slightly as he moved to her shoulder his lips never leaving her skin.

Lea was more than just a little sensitive as both men thrust in sync deep inside of her, she had never felt this sensation before and it was overwhelming as both men increased their speed, Bucky thrusting much rougher than Steve she moaned as they continued to thrust.

Both men moaned knowing they were at their limit, increasing their speed both men held tightly to Lea as they slammed her down hard on top of them as they both released themselves inside of her with a loud moan.

Both men hugged her, Bucky hugged her back and Steve hugged her front as they panted against their pale lover. Steve was the first to remove himself slowly from her watching as his come leaked out slowly on to the sheets. Sitting next to Bucky he untied Lea's hands letting Bucky lift her off of him slightly as he too removed himself slowly from her, pushing her body gently against Steve's chest he watched as his come slowly leaking out smirking slightly as he watched becoming aroused once more.

Without a word Bucky left to clean himself up before returning to a half lidded lover and Steve stroking her hair as she snuggled close to his side. Bucky smiled as he got in next to her pulling the cover over her as Steve pulled some over himself. Bucky snuggled in behind Lea putting his real arm around her holding her close.

"Told you she would love it." Bucky winked as he snuggled his face into her hair.

Steve chuckled slightly as he slid down still holding Lea to his chest as he stoked her hair in awe at the small girls beauty and in awe at the fact she could take both of them at the same time. He did worry sometimes that one day he would go too far and hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

The past few months had been great and their one year anniversary was coming up. Although they had dates separately often , they had started going on dates the three of them both holding her hand when they walked down the street and not caring what people thought as they kissed her. They had taken a really cute photo in a photo booth, the picture was of both Steve and Bucky kissing her cheeks and Lea with a beaming slightly toothy smile with her eyes shut. It was a beautiful picture and the first intimate picture of the three of them together. She couldn't help but be extremely happy and in love with both these men.

It seemed like ages since that date, both Bucky and Steve left the next day for an assignment and had been gone for a few months. Lea tried to engross herself in work but there wasn't much to do at her shop she was up to date with everything already and all orders where done, all she could do was sit around her shop and serve customers. She was so full of worry she feared turning on her TV, she didn't want to know what they were doing, she didn't need to worry more and if something bad had happened she didn't want to hear about it on TV, she didn't want to know at all, ignorance is bliss.

She groaned as she added her pizza box to the stack of empty ones on the floor, she hadn't had any energy or motivation to cook so had taken to ordering pizza every night for the past two months. Despite gorging on pizza every night she hadn't put any weight on odd seeming as all she was eating everyday was her evening pizza nothing else, and even then sometimes she didn't want to eat it so would leave it for the next day.

Standing next to her bed she picked up Steve's shorts he was wearing these before he left, slipping them on she smiled feeling somewhat closer to the man. Picking up Bucky's grey t-shirt she slipped it over her head taking in the weak scent, her scent now covered both garments she sighed as she missed the smells of her lovers.

Waking up she felt pressure on her body, suddenly starting to panic she jolted up knocking whatever was on her off. She was shocked when she saw two figures next to her jolt up also.

"Lee what is it!" Bucky asked concerned as he scanned the room as Steve turned on the lap beside him.

"Buck? Steve?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears as she noticed the state of both her lovers.

"Were here." Steve soothed her as he guided her gently to his chest as she cried, her hand going for his bandaged torso as she pulled away and looked at Bucky. His real arm covered in bruises and cuts his torso covered in dark purple bruises, his left eye purple, red and swollen shut, cuts littering his face and a busted lip. "Buck." She cried as she gently rested her head on his discoloured chest as she wept gently touching his bruises.

Looking back at Steve she frowned at the large bandage covering his entire torso, his right eye was purple and red, his nose bruised, his lip swollen and stitches could be seen. She noticed stitches on his left ear and on his right cheek up to his ear was stitched shut.

"What... are you ok?" she had changed her mind she didn't want to know what happened

"Were fine." Steve soothed as he guided her to his chest again as Bucky took her hand rubbing it gently.

"Oh god did I hurt you when I woke up!" she said manically as she worried she had hurt them.

"Lee we are fine. Come on let's get some sleep.

Lea nodded as she let both men hold her close, she quickly fell asleep happy that her lovers were home.

A week had passed and all signs of their injuries were pretty much gone. Both men were out something to do with Scott she had heard them say as they left this morning. She thought they would be back when she finished work but they weren't. She didn't mind she liked them going out with their friends and having fun, she had recently learnt that Steve had told his friends about her and they had apparently been quite shocked but later congratulated him and Scott had even asked for 'deets' which Clint had to explain the meaning of to both Steve and Bucky, Steve blushed and Bucky punched Scott in the arm.

Standing in the shower she let the warm water cover her as her hair stuck to her body, washing her hair she sighed as it was time to get out of the shower the water would run cold soon. It surprised her that Bucky and Steve were ok living in her tiny one bedroom walk up, it was a lot of stairs since she was on the top floor. The flat was small, very small kitchen which was only just big enough for Lea to fit in, Steve couldn't even get his shoulders through the door frame. The living room was also tiny a small room which held a small table with three chairs in the corner, a two seater sofa Lea always had to sit on one of the boys to watch TV with them and a small box TV on a small cabinet which held a few books. The flat was crowded with three people even more so with one the size of Steve and Bucky not being much smaller than the taller male. The bedroom seemed the smallest as it held a double bed that only had a few inches either side until you hit the wall. A wardrobe opposite only a few inches from the bed, the bathroom was the smallest room In the house and when all three are trying to get ready in the morning its hell, the toilet was in a corner next to the shower with the sink on the wall just in front of the toilet meaning Lea had hit her head on the sink on occasion as she stood up from the toilet. It was always funny seeing Steve on the toilet as his shoulders touched the shower and the wall. When you open the door you walk straight into the shower as the door opens outward into the living room, you have only centimetres to manoeuvre around the bath room.

She let out a sign as she opened the shower door only to walk into the door of the bathroom. Rubbing her head she sighed she had no idea how Steve and Bucky coped in this cramped place. She did ok as she was only four foot eleven she was tiny compared to the two men and her size eight frame meant she could move around the apartment freely.

It was getting late and she began to worry picking up her phone she sat on the sofa wearing a pair of Bucky's boxers and Steve's top. Opening the phone she noticed a text from Bucky reading

'Having drinks with the guys. Will be back late. Don't wait up. Love you x'

She smiled reading the text in his voice. Turing on the TV she snuggled into Steve's top as she slowly fell asleep while watching some sort of TV program.

Lea was awoken by strong arms picking her up and placing her in bed. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled as she saw Steve stroking her face. Looking around she tried to find Bucky and was made aware of his presence when he pulled her away from Steve into a forceful kiss. Lea could taste the alcohol on his tongue as it darted in her mouth.

"Buck..." Steve slurred as he tried to grab Lea once more

Lea was in shook they were drunk. She thought they couldn't get drunk, but the amount of alcohol on Bucky's tongue was making her dizzy as she pulled her face away. Steve grabbed her and kissed her she could taste even more alcohol on his tongue as it explored her mouth. Pulling her head roughly away she tried to catch her breath. Before she could say anything both men collapsed on top of her, Steve's head on her chest his arm over her. Bucky's head on her legs and his arm holding her legs tightly.

Lea smiled weakly she was glad that they were here and safe in their drunk state, she was a little upset that they got her aroused then collapsed but she didn't want them doing anything and not remembering in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Both men woke up with a slight pain in their head. Remembering last night they both sat up quickly realising that Lea wasn't there. Looking at the clock they noticed it was three pm, both chuckled slightly.

"We got drunk Buck." Steve laughed as he recalled last night

"I didn't think we could." Bucky laughed in response.

"Those bottles that Thor would only let us drink." Steve added

"We got hammered." Bucky laughed as he stood up "Lea's at work. I hope we didn't do anything last night." Bucky mused as he looked at Steve.

"Were still fully clothes Buck."

"Good. That's true." He smiled as walked out of the room only to smack his shoulder on the frame of the door, before he could say anything Steve spoke.

"Language."

Bucky laughed as he made his way to the bathroom.

The two men sat on the sofa as they watched Lea cook through the small doorway to the kitchen.

"Buck lay the table please." She smiled as she poked her head round the door frame "Steve can you help me dish up?"

Bucky got the things out of the small cabinet near the table as Steve tried to get into the kitchen. Lea laughed forgetting the door frame was to narrow and that he had walk sideways through the door frame. "Here put these on the table." She giggled as he stopped trying to get through. Taking the pots he walked to the table putting the things down.

After dinner the three were watching a movie. Bucky had become bored and snaked his hand under Lea's tank top touching her breasts as she sat snuggled up to Steve. Steve didn't move but could feel Lea squirm a little on top of him causing him to get turned on. Moving his hand up her skirt he began to rub her underwear feeling her wetness forming as he slid them to the side, rubbing her pussy softly and slowly making her moan. Bucky lifted her top and took a nipple in his mouth as he pinched the other roughly in-between his metal fingers.

Lea knew he wasn't too fond of his metal arm but she loved it, she couldn't get enough when it was cold, warm pressing against her skin, inside her, she loved it and Bucky knew. He had grown to like his arm not for the fact it was strong but for the fact Lea couldn't get enough when he used it on her.

Before she knew it her clothes were torn off her and lying on the floor. Bucky pulled her bra above her breasts watching as they bounced slightly.

"Steve." Bucky motioned for Steve to come closer to him before whispering something in his ear. Steve looked confused but nodded slowly as he looked at Lea. She wanted to ask but was stopped when she was forced back onto Steve as he lie on his back on the sofa. Bucky kissed her roughly as his finger nails dug into her soft white skin. She moaned into his mouth as Steve positioned himself at her pussy slowly pushing himself in making her arch her back slightly. Bucky smirked into the kiss she knew Bucky was up to something.

She felt Bucky position his member at her already full pussy her eyes widened as she felt him pushing trying to make room to add his member as well. Pulling her face away she looked at Bucky, Bucky smirked and said softly "Relax." She did, she took a breath and let Bucky cover her mouth with his real hand. He slowly pushed his member in ever so slightly letting it gradually go it. He had no intentions of hurting her and knew if there was any sign it was hurting her Steve would stop immediately. After a few minutes of letting it go in at her body's pace Lea moaned into Bucky's hand, he released his hand from her mouth and kissed her. He looked at her, a look as if to ask if it was ok to carry on. Lea nodded with a smiled as Bucky began to move out and then back in.

Moans escaped her lips as both men had started to move in sync with each other both moaning and gritting their teeth as they filled her pussy with their members. Moaning at the fullness and her moans and her body, they hadn't been going for long when Lea clamped hard around them her pussy throbbing as she screamed out their names grabbing Bucky's hair in her hands as she moaned "F...F...uck!" she screamed as she let go of Bucky's hair as her body went limp. Bucky grabbed her back supporting her to stay up right, if she went any further back he would come out of her.

Buck wanted to go faster but Steve wasn't getting the picture. Lea noticed the look of annoyance on Bucky's face and noticed he was going faster but Steve was not following. She nodded to herself as she moaned "Mmmm both of you, fuck me faster. Harder!" she moaned as she grabbed Steve's hand which was holding onto her waist, her other hand grabbing Bucky's hair once more. Noticing Steve wasn't speeding up like Bucky was she moaned "Steve, please fuck me faster. Oh god, fuck me harder!" she moaned

Steve finally complied and thrust faster and deeper inside her as loud moans escaped her mouth as her body clamped over them once more before throbbing as she screamed their names. Bucky grabbed her waist holding her up right as her head fell back and her eyes became half lidded as she continued to moan and squirm, both men held her steady as they increased their speed and force once more both reaching their limit.

Both men moaned as they thrust hard inside, slamming her down on top of them hard they both moaned as they released themselves inside of her moaning as they did so. Bucky's head fell onto Lea's chest and Steve's head fell back on to the sofa his hands never leaving her waist.

The men let their members fall out of her on their own as they got their breath back. Lea was out cold laying on her back on top of Steve. Bucky got off the sofa stubbing his toe on one of the table chairs.

"Don't you dare say language." Bucky stated as he left the room limping slightly

Steve laughed to himself as he picked his lover up bridal style, walking sideways he walked into the bathroom hitting her feet on the shower. Looking down he was glad she didn't wake up. Opening the shower door he squeezed in still holding Lea close to him. Turning on the water he began to hold Lea with one arm and with the other started to wash her, watching as both Bucky's and his cum leaked out of her and down the plug hole. Bucky walked in and went to the sink, he looked at the two and then back to the sink he picked up Lea's and Steve's tooth brush put some tooth paste on it and handed it to Steve over the top of the shower before tending to his own teeth.

Steve nudged Lea a little she opened her eyes slightly as Steve placed the tooth brush in her slightly agape mouth. She took the tooth brush gingerly and began sleepily brushing her teeth. Steve took over when he noticed she had fallen asleep, nudging her awake so she could spit the tooth paste out. Bucky laughed as Lea spat the tooth paste sleepily on Steve's chest. Steve did his own teeth and handed both tooth brushes back to Bucky before he left the room. Cleaning himself up he began to wash her hair, smiling to himself as he noticed the small smile form on her lips as he messaged her scalp, rinsing her hair he got out of the shower wrapping her up in a large towel he carried her into the bedroom.

"We need a bigger place." Bucky stated as he walked over to the pair with a smaller towel as she started towel drying the small girl's hair.

"We do." Steve agreed as he kissed the girls forehead

"This place is fine for someone her size, but not mine especially not yours." Bucky laughed as he finished drying her hair satisfied her long hair wasn't to damp. Steve just laughed as he laid the small girl on the bed taking in how small and vulnerable she really was her long damp hair sprawled over the bed. Drying her body he tucked her in kissing her cheek as Bucky kissed the other they both got in on their regular sides, Lea had rolled onto her side facing Bucky, Bucky let her head rest on his shoulder as Steve spooned her from behind throwing a protective arm over her.


End file.
